killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:YoItsGrey
Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 17:33, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Old Member Hello i was once a member on this Wikia, and i salute your fantastic work, i also know information from sources that is not well know, for exemple the digital artbook for Killzone mercenary has alot of background information on the diffrent aspects of the game. I also happen to know a few sites that have concept art for the game. Hi, thanks for your kind words. I happen to have the digital artbook already, but thanks. As for concept art, I've been to many websites but if you want to let me know the ones you're aware of already, I don't mind, maybe you know of some I don't. YoItsGrey (talk) 20:57, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Here is a couple of sites that feature concept art for the diffrent killzone games, also there is alot of concept art on artstation that is done by different artistst, some are more hard to find than others, even if they exist on the same site the naming of the individual art pieces can sometimes be very specific and a general search of lets say, "Killzone Helghast art" dosent really bring up all the art pieces just because the motive of the pieces itself is of a helghast. http://atomhawk.com/case-study/killzone-mercenary http://dougtelford.wixsite.com/doug-telford/portraits http://www.bymonje.com/category/killzone/ https://www.artstation.com/artwork/gK2Xe https://www.artstation.com/artwork/RB9wA https://www.artstation.com/artwork/8b1wE (Kz canon propaganda posters) Here is a link to a site that has the Killzone artbook in PDF format. I appreciate what you were trying to do, but please don't link to illegal downloads. It's copyrighted material and I don't want any problems with that. YoItsGrey (talk) 10:54, August 1, 2018 (UTC) I understand it Will not happen again. Good job! Good job with all the stuff you did on the wiki in a short time! Im a former admin. I'm glad we got a new active wiki admin! Kinda reminds me when I first joined when it was a ghost town here, so i stucked to edit and I became an admin. When I left it became a ghost town again. Im happy to see it return. Fortu (talk) 06:35, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Yeah after thousands of edits you will run out of things to write until something new happens with KZ. KZ has a very unique and deep universe that GG doesn't like to explore for some reason. SF made me disinterested in the lore in the same way the new Star Wars movies and Halo 4 did for me. The MP was fun but the story and setting wasn't working with me. I hope the next KZ will improve the lore. Fortu (talk) 07:00, August 23, 2018 (UTC) RE: Conversations Yeah, I was wondering how I'd take care of the conversations. I already noticed it was getting messy on the pages themselves. Good call, I'll try and work something out. Blademaster Jauffre (talk) 08:23, April 2, 2019 (UTC) UCN logo I want to let you know that the logo that was used for the UCN is the ISA logo. I try to find an image of a UCN emblem/logo online but without any luck. I don't suppose there is one other than the picture shown here resembling to the United Nations?--Drgyen (talk) 03:13, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :It's a pity. I removed the ISA logo from the UCN because for obvious reasons.--Drgyen (talk) 03:21, April 17, 2019 (UTC)